Ups and Downs : 2012 Round Robin Challenge 1
by Mysil
Summary: The end result of the Round Robin Challenge hosted on CSIFO.


Nicely rugged up and comfortable on their new couch, the movie they were watching had run its credits long ago. The couple was dozing in peace. The peace was ruffled a bit as a growing noise began to work its way ever so slightly into Grissom's dreams. Sara sat up with a jerk and tried to clear the fog in her brain. Grissom's cell phone was ringing; he woke up and with a groan answered it.

"Gri-, Grissom." He managed to get out, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room.

"Hello Gil, I didn't wake you did I?" It was Catherine, from the lab, calling them to help in an investigation of major proportions.

"I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off, but we need everyone here."

"I'm not available. Call someone else," he said hanging up. Sara tossed him a confused look.

"Did you just hang up on the lab?" Grissom turned to smile at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkened room.

"I have better things to do with my time today" he whispered, meeting her lips with his own.

A two second kiss was all they got as Grissom's phone rang again. Grissom pulled away and rested his forehead against Sara's. "She isn't going to give up" he sighed.

One more ring and he returned to answer. "HELLO, CATH! What part of 'no', don't you understand? - His voice was calm as ever, but the harsh tone, didn't admit replication!

"Gil?" came a man's voice making Grissom's brows raise. "Woody?" "Yeah, it's me. You wanted me to call when the tickets came through. Is this a bad time?"

Grissom tried to hide his anger, a roller coaster ride wasn't the kind of "ride" he had on his mind at that moment "No, it's fine I can continue later".

Before he could catch himself Grissom slid off the couch onto the floor as Sara, with a smirk on her face walked into the kitchen.

Gil growled in anger as he rose. Decidedly, this day off wasn't happening as he hoped. So he joined quickly Sara, entwined her and kissed her tenderly.

Breaking away, he smiled at her then frowned as a sharp knock sounded from the front door. "Don't answer it," he begged. "It could be UPS."

Sara's curiosity got the better of her, looking through the peephole she was amazed at who was standing on the other side of the door. Betty Grissom, Gil's mother.

Shocked, Sara turned to Grissom and whispered, "It's your mother. I thought she wouldn't be home from Europe until next week."

"My mother... Mom...You know, is a special person!" Grissom said with emotion, his eyes shining.

Sara realizes that his plans would become smoke, if she did not do something, fast.

She grabbed his hand, gave him a wink, and pulled him out the back door. They climbed over the back fence and, giggling, ran toward the park. With a quick look all round Grissom pulled Sara into the bushes. There was a nice grassy area behind the bushes, closed on all sides by tall hedge and more flowery bushes.

"Now," Grissom said as he and Sara dropped to the grass,

"Let us make this our happy place." They spent a pleasant day. They had a fun, dated, walked hand in hand, and kissed, sucked Popsicles, known better. They returned home at nightfall, tired, but happier than never.

"So there you are," signed Betty Grissom as the two made their way into the townhouse stopping dead at the sight.

"Mom?" Sara's heart sank as she looked at the two suitcases in the hallway.

"I've come to stay for a while" signed Betty and added "hope you don't mind". Grissom gave Sara's hand a little squeeze.

"Mom" he said slowly,

"You didn't let us know you were coming to visit. Tomorrow we pick up our tickets for a short trip".

"Oh sorry! I should have to warn you before" Gil's mom signed, visibly confused. They stared between them, wondering how they would solve this problem now.

"I told you I was coming, Gil," she signed. "With the senior group." He looked puzzled. "The Penny Slot Brigade. We do it every year."

"I'm sorry, Mom! I forgot!

"All right, son! It's not the end of the world! My only regret is disturbing you" Betty signed, desolate

"You usually stay at The Stardust with the other Penny Slot Brigade members." Grissom still held Sara's hand; he raised their hands in front of them.

"Mom, why did you decide to stay with me this time? Does it have anything to do with this?"

"Gil, I like Sara. I've told you before. And you should know that the Stardust is no longer so, now, we don't have anywhere to stay. I thought ..."

"Tell you what, mom, you stay here (hands her his keys) and Sara and I will go elsewhere."

If you insist," she smiles. "We do." And off they go, Grissom's phone in hand.

"Woody? Yeah, hold those tickets. We'll be right there." He turns to Sara.

"Some honeymoon, huh?" She laughs. "One we'll never forget."

* * *

Contributors: Mysil, Callim11, victorytheater, ILoveJorja, oct2565, Cleide55, CharliBubble, KeziahShahinesJames.


End file.
